Celebrity Talk!
by amutokutaurimahiko
Summary: Amu is a famous movie star. Her Manager, Nagihiko Fujisaki, met the manager of the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Rima Mashiro. Both managers agreed to make a movie together, but needed singers for some parts of the movie, and so Utau and Kukai were called in.
1. Meeting Monday

**Celebrity Talk!**

**Jill: this is my new story! xD I got the title from my best friend! :D Thanks for the reviews on Dorm Mates! You guys have a big heart! 3 ---- although that's quite small…**

**This is the summary:**

Amu is a famous movie star. Her Manager, Nagihiko Fujisaki, met the manager of the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Rima Mashiro. Both managers agreed to make a movie together, but needed singers for some parts of the movie, and so Utau and Kukai were called in.

**Ikuto: yesh! new story, more Amuto!**

**Jill: you got that right! *high fives with Ikuto***

**Amu: okay *flashes an innocent smile***

**Jill & Ikuto: awwwww~**

**Utau and Kukai: on with the story then! **

**Utau: this starts in Sanjou-san's POV **

**Kukai: Jill doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting -- Monday**

**xoxoxoxox Yukari's POV xoxoxoxox**

"Yuu!"

"ahhh yukari! I've been looking for you too!"

"you first" I said patiently.

"I want Kukai and Utau to star with Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the planned movie, they are in need for an actor and actress singer for the movie. I've talked with their managers, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro. They are good in making choices and decisions, athough they're still young, at the age of 18 and 20. Hinamori is 19 and Tsukiyomi is 21. Kukai is 21, Utau 20.

"I understand" This is a good idea after all!

"yuu! yuu!"

"huh? what?"

"we meet Mashiro and Fujisaki again tomorrow"

"ahhh… okay"

**-next day-**

"Ohayo Sanjou-san, Nikaidou-san"

"Ah, Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san"

"It's alright call us Nagihiko and Rima"

"same here, Yukari and Yuu"

"I'll go first" I started. "Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san are starring in a movie together, am I right? … so we will add Kukai and Utau for the main character singers you needed, Is that okay to you?"

"excellent! thank you…" Nagihiko said as we shook hands. Rima just smiled, as well as Yuu.

**xoxoxoxox Rima's POV xoxoxoxox**

-at red carpet-

"oi, Ikuto!"

"what?"

"I'll show you your next co-star"

"fine"

"we had a meeting with Naihiko Fujisaki, her manager, and Amu Hinamori, she isn't really the type to… fall for you easily"

"what?"

"you heard what I said"

"yuh…"

"Nagi! Nagi!" Rima called…

"oh, Nagi! ahhhh, I see, this is Hinamori Amu-san"

"h-hai" Hinamori-san said

"Is it okay if I call you Amu-chan?"

"ok" and she smiled.

Ikuto neared her face and said "Amu, huh…"

"why do you want to know?" she said in a cool and spicy way… the first girl that ever rejected Ikuto in the face.

"Interesting…" he mumbled. Amu-chan just gave a bored look at him.

"okay, okay, cut the tension… chill!" I said…

"Shooting starts on friday (today is monday), today we'll be meeting Souma Kukai and Hoshina Utau again, as the main singers for the movie… you have already met them once, well, maybe a lot of times"

"Kukai? he's starring with us?" Amu asked.

"yes, Amu-chan, Kukai" I flashed a smile at her to reassure her.

"yippeee! We're with Kukai!"

"heyyyy! Hinamori!" Kukai had just arrived, together with Utau.

She pointed at Amu-chan "Hinamori Amu, am I right? I'm Hoshina Utau nice to meet you" She smiled at Amu-chan. "you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right? Not nice to meet you at all" and she just smile at him too.

"you're a playboy aren't you?"

"what made you say that?"

"I just know it"

"yeah, yeah"

"okay, okay Amu-chan let's go" Nagi said

"Ikuto, you too" I mumbled.

"nice meeting you" he whispered in Amu-chan's ear.

She didn't react at all… okay… she completely ignored him.

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, huh? My co-star? Utau-chan's Right. A PLAYBOY.

Utau-chan is so kind! I missed Kukai so much! He was my best friend and also my cousin! I really did miss him.

**xoxoxoxox Kukai's POV xoxoxoxox**

"Kukai" Yuu Nikaidou, my manager called racing to where I am.

"You and Utau will be doing a duet together"

"what's It called?"

"good Girls go Bad"

"ok…"

"The duet was rushed before the movie to gain popularity for us and the movie, so we go to Easter's Studio right now"

"now?!?!?!"

"yes…"

We walked to the studio to find Sanjou-san and Utau already there.

"Kukai, the recording starts…now"

"hai, hai" I lazily said to Sanjou-san, Utau's manager.

**Good Girls Go Bad (by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester)**

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

I know your type

(Your type)

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite

(One bite)

Let me shake up your world

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble

But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

I know your type

(Your type)

Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah, you're that guy

(That guy)

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad bad

Good girls go bad

Bad bad

Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad

(They don't stand a chance)

I make them good girls go

make them good girls go

The good girls go bad, yeah

Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I thought that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go

"huff huff" I was panting heavily.

"yes! this will surely make you guys popular!" Yuu and Yukari cheered at the same time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jill: there! done! This is my new story! xD yeshhhhh!**

**Ikuto: what now? Amu isn't interested in me?**

**Jill: she will soon be… don't worry :)**

**Amu: R & R pweaseee *puppy dog eyes***

**Kukai: yes! Me and Hinamori are cousins! Cool!**

**Utau: I liked this song… good girls go bad!**


	2. Days before the shooting

**Celebrity Talk!**

**Jill: heyyyy! guys! **

**Ikuto: about time you updated. there's only one chapter for charas' sake!**

**Jill: yeah… yeah…**

**Amu: pwease? Amuto…**

**Jill: fine… for the sake of amuto kutau and rimahiko… :D**

**Kukai: yippeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Utau: ugh! I lost in the pudding fight with Rima!**

**Jill: i dont own Shugo Chara! on with the story! oh yeah, the one who got the name 'celeb talk' was C.C.… she didn't have a account yet… giving gratitude… anyways… story time!**

**Chapter 2 -- days before the shooting**

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

*Wednesday*

*yawns…* so sleepy in the afternoon

"Nagi!"

"what Amu-chan?"

"let's hang out at my favorite cafe"

"sure"

-disguised form-

-at the cafe-

"ehhhhh? K!" I was standing at the door when Kukai told Utau to look at the opposite direction, and ran to the men's bathroom.

"ahhhh! U-chan! nice to see you again! What are you here for?"

"ahhh! A-chan! *hugs tightly* K… he ran away" we both started laughing.

"ahhhh! A-chan!" Kukai entered the scene and hugged me. We always call our first letters in public so no one would know us… all Easter celebrities do that.

I

"No way Ikuto!" Ikuto entered the cafe with Rima-chan as we tried to run…

"OMG! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI?!?!?!??!?!? KYAAAAAA!" we tried our best to run away… but……… one step and we were discovered.

"WHOA! AMU H-HINAMORI?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"HOSHINA UTAU AND SOUMA KUKAI?!?!?!?!?!?! I REALLY, TRULY LOVE YOUR SONG! GOOD GIRLS GO BAD! I MEMORIZED IT THE FIRST TIME I HEARD IT!" if that's even possible…

"KYAAAAAA! KUKAI AND IKUTO ARE SOOOOO HOT! MAJOR!!!!!!"

"ALSO HINAMORI AND HOSHINA-SAN!" the boys argued.

"That's enough, ladies and gentlemen…" Ikuto said, with a purposely velvety voice. Everyone went silent.

"That's better" He winked. "KYAAAAAAA!"

"oops! no talking…now Hush…" they nodded their heads obediently… freaks.

"Now, Amu and I will get going, bye"

"ehhhhh? don't call me by my first name!" I silently scolded.

"too bad the paparazzi heard what I said…" he whispered.

We were out of sight already.

"ugh! TSUKIYOMI! I HATE YOU!"

" 'Ikuto'. Call me by my beautiful name, 'Ikuto' "

"n-no. Tsukiyomi."

"and why not?"

"i don't even know you!"

"now you do"

"no! not yet!"

"yet" and he smirked.

"Kukai! you finally got away from the crowd!"

"yeah, Hinamori!" I don't know why, but he still calls me by my surname even if we're cousins. It's a habit.

"let's go Kukai, bye Utau-chan! bye Tsukiyomi!"

"Ikuto" He corrected.

"no thank you" I mumbled.

-away from them- (Utau and Ikuto)

"so… what do we do now?" I asked, just a little curious.

"uhhhh… lets go to the theme park"

**xoxoxoxox Utau's POV xoxoxoxox**

"Tsukiyomi, or shall I say… Ikuto. We're colleagues now"

"And why would that be?"

"It's like this. You want Amu-chan, don't you? Then, since I see the bond between Kukai and her big, I want us to work together to get what we want, I want Kukai and you want Amu-chan, Isn't it? So… do you agree?"

"Most certainly, YES." we shook hands and went to the park. Rima-san and Nagi-san went somewhere else because they were stranded in the crowd of people…

"so… what do we do now?" I asked

"lets get home and I'll just call you tomorrow" he said. We headed separate ways.

"I led you here because this is our new meeting area"

-at home-

I live in a mansion, like all celebrities do. Night came by so fast. I cooked dinner and went to watch TV. I fell asleep afterwards.

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

It's been a long day. I went inside my house, or Mansion, bought dinner, ate, and now on my bed looking at the ceiling. How exactly am I supposed to get Amu? Who knows, act like Kukai? NOT A CHANCE. I soon fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxox Rima's POV xoxoxoxox**

Ugh! And that is why I absolutely hate crowds! Nagi brought me home, to my mini-mansion. I would have had one if I was a celebrity, I could afford one too, but managers are more thrifty, I heard , in Easter records/ studio… Usually called records though. I called Amu-chan and the rest. They are all at their mansions and are sleeping. I made sure they were okay.

_A lot of days passed, and tomorrow's the day of the first shooting, though only picture taking._

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Jill: so… how was that? the next story to be updated is dorm mates, I update alternately, so please review in both of them. And… was my new story Okay?**

**Ikuto: sheesh… I hate thinking! especially for how to win girls because I always get them to bow down to my feet. That was sarcasm…**

**Amu: gosh! you're so self-centered!**

**Ikuto: so are you!**

**Amu: no way! I'm not!**

**Ikuto: are too!**

**Amu: is not!**

**Ikuto: Are too!**

**Amu: Is not!**

**Kukai: stop it!**

**Utau: yeah!**

**Ikuto & Amu: R&R please (lazily said) Hey! I SAID THAT FIRST!**

**Amu: excuse me?**

**Ikuto: you're excused**

**Amu: what's with the sarcasm?**

**-left alone-**

**Amu: fine… R&R then…**


	3. I'm so gonna kill Ikuto!

**Celebrity Talk!**

**Jill:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

**Ikuto: seriously!!! what the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Are you retarded or something?**

**Jill: no…?**

**Ikuto: psssshhh *smacks his forehead***

**Amu:calm down, everyone calm down.**

**Utau: I though you were making it alternate… dorm mates and celeb talk?**

**Jill: who cares!**

**Kukai: uhhh…me?**

**Jill: yeah! that's what i wanted to hear! wait… you? never mind.**

**Nagi & Rima: Jill doesn't own SC! thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

** I'm so gonna kill Ikuto!**

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

The start of the shooting was today. "Amu-chan, sorry to say… bad news: You're riding with Ikuto Tsukiyomi again"

"WHAAAAT?!?!?!?! NOOOOOO! THAT'S LIKE… GONNA BE THE END OF MY CAREER!"

"good news is… you're also riding with Kukai souma and Utau Hoshina"

"that was a lifesaver!"

-at the coach- (that's their transportation)

"hai, hai today I will be driving…" Nikaidou-san said sleepily.

"NO! IF YOU DRIVE, IT'LL BE THE END OF THESE KIDS! IF WE MEET AN ACCIDENT YOU'RE PAYING FOR ALL FEES! GOT IT??!?!?!? SO THE DRIVER'S DRIVING, THAT'S WHY WE HAVE A DRIVER!" Sanjou-san scolded.

"yes, ma'am" he said, still sleepily…

"then It's settled! to the studio here we come!"

"the studio is far from here, in the other easter building" Utau said, smartly and confidently.

"it's kinda near… the forest, not much trees as a forest though, but not polluted, you get the idea…"

"It's about 5 hours, We'll arrive there at 4, since we started to travel at 11… no more lunch stops, since we brought food here, and since we ate lunch already"

-at the ride, Rima and Nagi are just chatting with the other 2 managers, Sanjou and Nikaidou-

One hour had passed, and we were just staring at the views that we passed. I had to sit with Tsukiyomi because since we were co-stars, we have to get to know each other. Seems Kukai and Utau were already quite comfortable…

**xoxoxoxox Utau's POV xoxoxoxox**

"pshhh! pshh! Ikuto! come here!" he followed me to the most back seat in the coach we were riding. It was very spacious…

"Okay, I planned that you sit beside Amu-chan, and me with Kukai. You just have to make her feel comfortable. Try making her sleep…"

"I'll go back now, the princess awaits" he said, sarcastically.

"and one more thing, I planned this whole shooting, so I guess everything would go well…"

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

Great! Amu's already sleeping! This is my Lucky day!

I just have to sit back in my chair and wait 'til she wakes up IN MY ARMS… thanks for you help, Utau.

2nd hour… I'll go to sleep just for a short while. Everyone is anyway…

**xoxoxoxox Nagi's POV xoxoxoxox**

We pretended to fall alseep, Rima and I. We were part of the contract of Utau, a thousand bucks a day, to keep it a secret from our dear Amu-chan… I'm sorry.

Everyone's now really asleep. really… Ikuto fell asleep, too.

We both just looked out the window out of boredom. It wasn't awkward or anything though.

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

There was a smell… it was really good. It reminded me of Tsukiyomi. The scent was pretty nice though. I snuggled in the so called car seat. It smelled even better.

I was now hugging what I thought to be a HARD pillow. Who cares, it smells great. But, it was kinda… toned?

I had the urge to wake up. When I did, I looked at something blue, it was a shirt, made with the best quality.

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

Amu was hugging me as tight as ever. Maybe Utau's plan did work, but there was just something she didn't tell me…

As Amu woke up, she was so mad, when she realized that was me. She literally tried to strangle me. Then Utau PUSHED me and so I fell on her, worse, KISSING her. We were both wide eyed, and Nagi and Rima were sweat dropping at the scene, feeling lucky they weren't us. It looked like it was on purpose. It was as if I was pinning her to the floor… "BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS POSITION!"

She was blushing like crazy. Also MAD. She slapped me and asked Utau to change placed with her. She reluctantly agreed. I bet Utau was still thinking about their relationship. I shrugged it off and just looked out the window. I saw Amu's reflection on the other side. She was curled up like a ball, blushing. Kukai was rubbing her back and hugging her. WHy does she let Kukai do that and not me? Right… I know the answer already. I'm a pervert.\

**TBC…**

**Jill: yey… had a lot of stuff to do… didn't get to update until now…**

**Ikuto: Why did you make Amu mad at me?**

**Amu: It was because you were pinning me to the floor. And KISSING ME.**

**Kukai: That's it everyone. **

**Utau: yeah, read and review.**

**Nagi and Rima: we love the money. Utau is so generous.**


	4. Shooting, and a new Love

**Celebrity Talk!**

**Jill: I'm really really sorry i rarely update… wehh…Actually, i wasn't waiting for reviews… I was busy… Anyways I always accept feedback and thanks jezra, 'cuz I realized that I have to update. Thanks so much for feedback and reviews! This is mostly Kukai's POV for the first time.**

**Ikuto: wow touching *rolling his eyes***

**Amu: Ikuto, don't be mean!**

**Utau: yeah! don't be mean bastard!**

**Kukai: Utau, chillax, and have a change of words *laughs* **

**Utau: Gosh… *blushes and looks away***

**Rima: geez can't you stop fighting for once…?**

**Nagi: I don't think they can… **

***The rest were drinking and were crazy drunk***

**Amu: oh, oh Naddy-kun!!! You chillax!!! no one's daddy is here naddy!!!**

**Ikuto: yeaaaaaaaah… chill… Rima! Rima! Want a drink too?**

**Rima: sure!**

***Ikuto removes his shirt***

**Amu: Ikuto! nice! Six Pack! **

**RIma: uhuh…**

**Nagi: I'm outta here… Jill-chan doesn't own SC…**

**Chapter 4 **

**Shooting, and a new Love**

**Amu's POV **

Gosh why can Ikuto be nicer or something? He could if he wanted to! "we're here!" Sanjou-san exclaimed. We all came out of the van

Nice... There's a 5 star hotel, an awesome restaurant, and a really large pool and a Jacuzzi! There's a park too with a really large fountain. The Easter building is beside the hotel, it actually looks like a hotel itself.

"Shooting starts now" what? this early? "Don't worry kiddos!...It's just shooting, taking pictures! Anyway, after that, we can relax and explore!" Ok... that's better. "By the way, to get to know each other, you share a room. Especially you two singers, compose a song. The song is supposed to be based on the movie, like it's summary. "sure" Utau and Kukai said at the same time, smling.

We took shoots for the poster for our movie. I had to wear a white dress and grab Ikuto by the hand, his face shocked, as I pulled him, running. We shot this photo at the park, which we will also be filming at.

We took a couple more pictures and Kukai and Utau were also there.

Kukai and Utau left to their suite to write their song. Ikuto and I went to out suite too, just to relax. I bought pocky from the near-by store and started eating it. Ikuto got one from the pack but I didn't really care. It's good to share anyway.

**Kukai's POV **

This suite was awesome! Modern yet comfortable. It was very bright, the floor, marble, different great designs, all in one suite. Amu and Ikuto's were the same. I saw the bathroom. A very BIG jacuzzi inside and A real big shower, plus a big bathtub too.

"okay, let's start this thing" I said, leaning on the side of the bed. "okay... what to start with?"

"hmmm... you're right! what to start with?"

"uh...oh! If you're in a love story, you can't live without each other right?" I was thinking.

"yeah...?" She said, and gestured for me to continue.

"And you always remember whet he or she wore and did, especially on the first day when they would meet"

" yeah! that makes sense..."

"and... If you meet the certain person, it seems as if you know... he or she's the one, right? And that... Two is better than one"

"I think two is better than one would be a good title" She commented

"yeah" I agreed. "And... the person takes you breath away, what he or she says, or what he or she does"

"hmmmm... let's put that together, but let's leave the two is better than one for the chorus. You okay with that?" She questioned.

"yeah" I agreed. "Let's start."

"I remember what you wore on the first day" She started.

"You came into my life and I thought, hey" I said, as if I knew the lyrics very well.

"You know this could be something" She said, closing her eyes.

"Cause everything you do and words you say," I said, thinking this is going well...

"You know that it all takes my breath away" She smiled at me.

"And now I'm left with nothing..." She hugged me and backed away we were both smiling, completing the first stanza.

"Let's start the chorus now, don't you think?" I suggested.

"sure, that's fine with me" She agreed.

"As I said a while ago, Both can't live without each other" I stated.

"I'm thinking two is better than one..." She continued.

"Also in the movie, young lovebirds, a long way to go..." I say, smiling.

"You get undone whenever he or she comes" She states.

"Nice chorus" I commented at our work.

"Cause maybe it's true, That I can live without you" I start.

"Well, maybe two is better than one" She continued.

"There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life" I answer.

"And you've already got me coming undone..." She says.

"I'm thinking two is better than one" I end.

"Time for the Second Stanza!"

"You're right" She beamed.

"You never forget the look on his or her face, right?" I suggest.

"yeah, and even when he or she rolls his or her eyes, and they way he and she tastes" She answers.

"It makes it hard for breathing at that circumstance" I add.

"Whenever they sleep, they think of each other, and everything is fine" She adds, writing the stanzas and chorus on a piece of paper.

"And now, they are both believing it's true" I ended it with a smile.

"Next will be the chorus again, okay?" I add.

"Sure! That's fine!" She exclaimed, excited to put the stanza together.

"I remember every look upon your face," She starts.

"They way you roll you're eyes, the way you taste" I take the pen and paper from her and continue writing.

"You make it hard to breath in" She nods, as a thank you for continuing for her.

"Cause when i close my eyes and drift away" I write while adding.

"I think of you and everything's okay" She smiles at me again.

"And finally now, believing" I end.

"Now for the chorus, and we already know that anyway" I stated to her, smiling, giving her my thumbs up.

"Let's make the 'one' longer, don't you think?" She suggested.

"yeah!" I agreed.

"let's repeat the chorus again, but this time, remove the 'and' before the word 'maybe', and in the last line, remove 'two is better than one' so we can put that for the last stanza"

"sure!" This time, she agreed too.

"This stanza doesn't need an explanation, it's kinda like the summary of the song" She said.

"Ooh, I can't live without you" She starts, also reminding me that this is the summary.

"Cause baby, two is better than one" I answer.

"There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life" She says next.

"And I've figured out with all that's said and done," I pause.

"Two is better than one!" We said at the same time.

We hugged each other, as we both smiled.

"You know what! I got the tune already!" She exclaimed.

"really?" I was surprised she got it so early.

"yeah, I thought of it while we were making the lyrics" She smiled again.

"That's good then!" I exclaimed.

"Get your electric Guitar! I'll go get my guitar!"

"okay!" I got my electric guitar to find her with her dark purple guitar with black butterflies mostly at the lower right of the guitar. Mine was a green electric guitar with lime green and yellow stars on the lower left this time.

After one hour of learning, we both got it in a short time.

I neared her to kiss her. When I did, she responded. I realized I fell for her while writing the the kiss, she asked about Amu, and asked if I loved her. I told her I loved her as a cousin.

"You guys are cousins?!?!?!?!"

"yeah!"

"oh..." We both laughed.

She looked at her watch and realized the time. "Oh.... It's already time to meet everyone! let's go!"We were running together, hand in hand. She was even as fast as me."Utau, I love you!" I said shouting from the force of the wind."Same here!" She shouted too. We both laughed and finally reached the restaurant, our hands entwined together.

"Hey! Amu! Ikuto!" They looked at us and smiled as we went in the restaurant. I just realized that the hotel, the whole place, was only full of easter employees, which means no paparazzi or fans! Well, not that I hate fans, but sometimes they cross the line... haha. After eating, we all went to the EXTRA large jacuzzi, which was connected to the pool. (a.n. you know what i mean...) We went back to change to swimsuits. Utau wore purple, I wore Green, Hinamori wore Pink, Ikuto wore blue, Sanjou-san wore red, Nikaidou-san wore orange, Rima wore Brown, and Nagi wore Indigo. We decided to go to the swimming pool, before going to the jacuzzi.

"Let's play chicken fight! The one where a guy carries a girl and the girls push each other. The team who falls to the water first loses!"

"sure!" everyone agreed to play.

Next thing I know, Utau and I were winning. Amu and Ikuto fell down at last. It was pretty hard considering Utau and I are good at this.

We all went to the jacuzzi. We decided to play truth or dare. We used to play that when we were young, Hinamori and I.

The first dare was for Me and Utau to kiss. It was easy 'cuz we already did at the suite. They were all shocked because we weren't uncomfortable at all. "Oh yeah, we forget to tell you we were dating" I stated had always wanted to get a boyfriend and was definitely jealous.

"psh, well, Me and Ikuto are also dating!" She said.

"W-we are?" He asked unsure.

"yeah, we are" She assured him.

He smirked and said "of course we are"

She whispered in his ear that they would fake it. How did I know? I know her all too well.

**TBC!!!**

**Jill: haha love Kutau so much!!!**

**Ikuto: aww... What about amuto?**

**Jill: Ofcourse I love that too!**

**Amu: yippee!**

**Kukai: I know guys, I'm awesome!**

**Utau: Of Course, 'cuz you're Kukai!**

**Rima: cut the lovey dovey talk! psh**

**Nagi: yeah... anyway, R&R!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**Celbrity Talk!**

**Um This is an Author's Note. I'm sorry if you were expecting another Chapter but yea, I've been so busy. But, I'll be having a new story called Hinamori Diaries which will possibly be updated everyday with a new chapter. It's about Amu's Life but not in celeb talk or dorm mates. A real life story and so… **

**Don't expect it to be the Love at first sight and stuff. It's more on the realistic side plus… AMUTO. KUTAU. RIMAHIKO. and KAIYA. um, If i can, Also a little Miru. I'm looking forward to reviews on Hinamori Diaries, but don't ever force yourself to write reviews if you don't want to. :D Anyway, This is it for now. So, This story will Be on hold for quite a long time. Thanks! -Jil-chaaaaaaan**


End file.
